


Do They Know It's (NOT) Christmas?

by coldwinterrose



Series: Happy Steve Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, it's too early for this christmas nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldwinterrose/pseuds/coldwinterrose
Summary: All they wanted was to enjoy a day off and take in the nice autumn weather. It waswaytoo early for this all Christmas nonsense.





	Do They Know It's (NOT) Christmas?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the “It’s Too Early for Christmas Carols!” square on my Happy Steve Bingo card! Honestly, this was almost cathartic to write, because while I do like the holidays, it really is too early for all of that. 
> 
> The title is a spin off a song called "Do They Know It's Christmas?" by something called Band Aid? I don't know, I was looking at Spotify Christmas playlists for inspiration to write this, and I thought it would make a good title.

It was early autumn, Steve’s favorite time of year. Not too cold or hot, and he didn’t have to deal with any of the annoying allergies spring brought. It was perfect and he wanted to take it in while he had the chance. For once both he and Bucky, as well as Sam and Nat, had the day off of work, so they all decided to meet up for lunch and enjoy the perfect weather.

The two of them were already waiting in front of the weird hipster restaurant they’d all agreed to as Steve and Bucky arrived, hand in hand. It was a thing between the four of them, trying all the ridiculous and bizarre places that loved to pop up all around Brooklyn. Sometimes they found some actually great places, but most of the time the experience of trying the odd food combinations was better than the food itself.

“Took you two long enough,” Sam greeted as they walked up. “Did you two get distracted staring into each other's eyes again?” he joked.

“Yeah, yeah, very funny. We aren’t that bad,” Bucky said as he gave Sam, then Nat, a hug hello.

“James, you two very much are that bad,” Natasha laughed.

“Well, can you blame us?” Steve asked as he took his turn with the hugs. They’d only got together a couple months ago, after knowing each other for practically their whole lives. Steve had been so sure there was no way for Bucky to be attracted to him, far too skinny and sickly and too willing to jump into any fight he felt needed fighting. But, miracles apparently do happen, and on his birthday he got the best present of all, Bucky admitting he was in love with Steve, had been for a long time. They’d been happily together since then.

“I suppose not,” Natasha said. “Honestly I’ll take it over the endless pining the two of you were doing. Now come on, I’m starving, and this place is actually supposed to be decent.”

Thankfully, it was the middle of the afternoon on a Wednesday, which meant it wasn’t too crowded and they were able to be seated right away. The waitress handed them all menus, and before Steve could open it to see what was on offer, the next song came on over the speakers, eliciting a groan from all four of them at once.

“Oh my _God_ seriously? It’s September! I do _not_ need to be hearing Jingle Bells right now!” Sam said.

“Ugh. It’s too early for Christmas carols,” Steve agreed. “Can’t they at least wait for Halloween to be over?”

“I swear, eventually we’ll be seeing Christmas sales in July, the way they keep trying to push the holiday forward,” Bucky said. Steve had to admit he might have a point.

“Well, I don’t know about you boys, but I think this killed my appetite,” Nat said. “If I have to sit here and listen to holiday music for one more second I might do something I’ll regret.”

“Same,” Steve nodded. “I saw a pizza joint down the street from here, you guys want that?”

“God yes,” Sam exclaimed as he tossed the menu on the table and stood to leave, the other three following suit.

* * *

After what was probably a far better lunch of pizza, they decided to walk around and make the most of their day off. 

At first it was a great idea. Steve had always loved doing stuff like this, he’d found the inspiration for some of his greatest pieces just wandering the city, taking in all the sights and sounds.

Unfortunately, Christmas seemed determined to haunt them.

“Oh _come on_!” Bucky said when they came across a window display showing a winter wonderland, saying it’s never too soon to start looking for the perfect gift for your loved ones. “I was kidding when I said we’d start seeing Christmas sales this soon!”

“I know you hate it when I talk like this Bucky, but fuck capitalism.”

“I hate to say this, but I agree with Steve. Fuck this capitalistic corporate greed bullshit. I used to like Christmas, now I’m tired of it before it’s even started.”

“Thank you, Sam.”

“You’re welcome.”

“No, Steve, I’m right there with you,” Bucky said. “Fuck this.”

“So, what, are we boycotting the holidays this year?” Nat asked, with that glint in her eye that Steve had come to know well.

Steve smirked back at her. “You know what, Natasha? That’s a great idea. Fuck the holidays!”

Both Bucky and Sam groaned. “Seriously? Guys, don’t you think that’s taking it a little too far?” Sam asked.

“No, not at all,” Natasha said. “It’s about time we fight back against the push to force this capitalistic holiday down our throats for four months straight.”

“Exactly! The only thing these companies listen to is our money,” Steve agreed.

“Great, and this started as such a peaceful day,” Bucky lamented.

“You know how these two get when they latch onto a new cause to fight.”

“Yeah, we’ll be hearing about this for months.”

Steve glanced at Natasha and shared a smirk. Neither of them was totally serious, they’d calmed way down since their college days, where they _would_ actually go out and protest for the causes they believed in. Now, sure they were probably going to complain, but other than that they wouldn’t be too hardcore about boycotting anything. Maybe. Depending on how many more Christmas songs they heard before November.

But no need to let Bucky and Sam know that.

He linked arms with Nat, who as always was on the same page as him. “This is going to be fun,” she whispered as they walked down the street, listing off ever more ridiculous plans to fight against the encroaching Christmas threat, Sam and Bucky groaning as they followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
